Park Chanyeol
by orangbodohhidup
Summary: Sebulan yang pantas untuk memantapkan hatinya pada sosok perempuan mungil berefek besar seperti Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol merasa dirinya benar untuk melanjutkan perasaannya agar diterima oleh Baekhyun. Maka dengan pembawaannya yang berbeda, Chanyeol melemparkan penuh setiap perhatiannya pada wanita tersebut. Just Story about them. Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)
Sebulan yang pantas untuk memantapkan hatinya pada sosok perempuan mungil berefek besar seperti Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol merasa dirinya benar untuk melanjutkan perasaannya agar diterima oleh Baekhyun. Maka dengan pembawaannya yang berbeda, Chanyeol melemparkan penuh setiap perhatiannya pada wanita tersebut. _Just Story about them._ **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasnya tetap teratur dan tidak ada perubahan berarti dari bentuk wajahnya. Datar dan tatapannya bahkan terkesan dingin. Berbanding dengan perasaannya yang meluap-luap seperti euforia perayaan kembang api tahun baru.

Dengan perangai yang tenang seperti itu adalah ciri khasnya. Pria dengan setelan kemeja SHS –Senior High School- itu menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Bagaimana?" katanya dengan pelafalan yang masih bisa ditoleransi sebagai suara datar, meskipun dirinya gemas bukan main. Lengannya dengan saluran-saluran otot yang timbul bergerak seiring dengan kepalan tangannya didalam kantung celana berwarna krem.

Seorang gadis yang terlihat polos dan cantik berdiri didepannya. Pipinya tembam dengan hiasan warna _peach_ disetiap sisinya membuat ia terlihat menggemaskan seperti adonan bakpao yang bertabur pewarna makanan.

"A-aku..." dia mendengarkan, orang yang menjadi pihak penanti jawaban, masih terlihat kalem dengan melihat lebih dalam ke manik sipit milik seorang mahasiswi jurusan musik. Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dan beruntunglah yang melihatnya karena itulah satu-satunya perubahan dari raut wajahnya yang seakan memang dicetak datar sedari sepuluh menit sebelumnya.

"Y-ya," katanya cukup dengan kata sesederhana itu, si gadis itu yang mengatakannya dengan diiringi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya hingga gejolak panas memenuhi paru-parunya yang membuat nafasnya sesak, menimbulkan ruam pink merona di kedua pipi tembamnya –yang memang sudah kemerahan-.

Bahu pria si siswa SHS perlahan tertarik dengan pergerakannya yang maju untuk lebih dekat kepada gadisnya. Gadis sipit mahasiswi seni musik yang menjadi incarannya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Entah hal apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis cilik yang bahkan bisa ia remukkan hanya dengan melingkupkan tubuh raksasanya kepada perempuan yang pantas ia sebut 'Noona' itu. Dunia nya yang tenang serasa diputar dan dimainkan dengan begitu mudah oleh gadis itu.

Dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Meski ini adalah momen manis yang baru ia alami selama ia hidup, dengan pengetahuannya yang minim akan lawan jenis dan segala yang berhubungan dengan _'how to treat your girl'_ tentu saja menembak dengan cara manis tidak dapat Park Chanyeol lakukan dengan benar. Hingga yang keluar adalah sikapnya yang sudah kelewat batas toleransi manusia tenang menjadi manusia super menyebalkan yang hinggap pada raga sosok tak berdosa.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Apapun yang menyangkut dirimu adalah tanggung jawabku. Dimulai hari ini, semua perkataanku harus kau turuti, tidak ada pengecualian. Apa kau mengerti?" serentetan kata yang lumayan panjang itu meluncur begitu tanpa titik jeda dan pengambilan nafas yang benar dari Chanyeol. Pria itu menantikan sanggahan dengan kalimat panjang yang rumit dimengerti dari sosok didepannya. Namun wanita itu hanya bungkam. Tidak terlihat tersinggung dan tidak terima. Kekasih barunya itu hanya menanggapi dengan pasrah setelah mengatakan kesepahamannya.

Tipikal gadis polos yang mudah ditindas. Terlebih bagi Chanyeol.

Alisnya mengerinyit tidak suka merasakan keterdiaman gadisnya dan merasa dirinya adalah sok dominan disini. Meskipun itu memang benar sekali. _Born to be dominant._ Tipikal Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu," itu adalah pembuktian pertama akan perkataannya beberapa waktu lalu. Apapun yang dia katakan harus dituruti oleh gadisnya. Dan, seharusnya gadis itu sudah melakukan apa yang ia minta tanpa terkecuali, ingat?

Sebelum benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu bak nyanyian burung surga. Gadis dengan tinggi sebatas leher Chanyeol, menatap, mendongak kepada lawan bicaranya.

Matanya yang hanya diberi kesempatan terbuka sedikit meski ia mendelik sekalipun -matanya yang sipit-, melihat kedalam mata kelam yang menyeramkan milik pria nya.

Sekian detik, jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak dari pacuan gila-gilaan beberapa sekon sebelumnya. Gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata menggemaskan ini adalah satu-satunya bunga yang berhasil tumbuh di gurun pasir yang gersang milik Park Chanyeol. Hal yang sangat mustahil bahkan tidak ada sejarahnya bunga dapat tumbuh di triliunan butiran pasir kering.

Tapi Byun Baekhyun membuktikannya dengan kemunculannya yang tak terduga dan eksistensinya yang menyedot seluruh perhatian pria dingin dan berwatak menyebalkan seperti Park Chanyeol. Mampu membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan luar biasa.

Lalu merasa dirinya diperhatikan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Membuat pria manapun akan leleh dengan mata berbinar lucu seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau katakan, kita adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku akan menjaga hubungan ini sebaik mungkin dengan menghindari kesalah pahaman kedepannya." Juga untuk kali pertama, Baekhyun lancar dan berani sekali mengeluarkan aspirasinya dihadapan kekasih barunya.

"Bagus." Ujar Chanyeol singkat menanggapi lalu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Mulai hari ini kau akan selalu pulang bersamaku," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Bagus. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." sudah sepantasnya ia mengatakannya atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Baekhyun seharusnya sudah tidur menelungkup dibawah gulungan selimut tebal yang ada didalam kamarnya jika saja tak ditahan secara tiba-tiba oleh kemunculannya dan ia baru mengatakan ingin mengantar gadis itu pulang setelah melepas 20 menit yang berharga. Kelakuannya sungguh semene-mena. Mencegat tepat saat Baekhyun akan berjalan menuju halte. Dan menyatakan cinta padanya tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

 _Oh tentu saja itu benar sekali. Harusnya memang tanpa pemberitahuan._

Dengan gaya seperti pria terhormat yang selalu diajarkan ayah dan guru kepribadiannya, Chanyeol menghela pinggang sempit Baekhyun menuju pintu mobil yang sudah ia jeblak untuk memberi akses Baekhyun masuk.

Menantikan bahwa gadisnya sudah sangat tenang didalam 'Charlie', nama mobil jaguar hitamnya. Chanyeol kemudian melarikan dirinya memutari kap mobil dengan anggun dan terkesan sangat keren dipenglihatan gadis diatas jok modil dalam sana.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya kembali memanas dan menghayalkan bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu semempesona seperti barusan di hari-harinya kelak.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu melamun dan tidak menyadari Chanyeol kemudian menyentaknya dan menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk kembali menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit kurang suka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" begitu tanyanya dengan sedikit kecemasan. Namun Baekhyun hanya memberinya anggukan menggemaskan karena malu setelah ketahuan membengong.

Chanyeol mengedip satu kali lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan setelah men-starter Charlie dan menjalankan rodanya diatas aspal yang akan menuju aksesnya kerumah sang kekasih.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam dan tidak ada suara asing yang berhasil memecahkan kesunyian bahkan suara mesin pemutar musik atau radio sekalipun. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam. Bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya suka _to the point_ merasakan bahwa tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa menit terakhir, jadi ia lebih memilih bungkam. Menyusul sifat alami pacarnya, Byun Baekhyun yang memang pendiam dan akan bicara seperlunya.

Hal ini tentu tidak membantu. Lantaran mereka baru saja jadian. Jadi seharusnya mereka sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan menyebut nama manis untuk panggilan kesayangan satu sama lain, tapi didalam mobil nuansa cokelat berlapis kulit asli itu lengang. Bahkan mungkin suara semut yang berkolonipun akan terdengar karena saking sunyinya.

"Hey, kau teridam lagi." Akhirnya. Selalu tidak bisa jika tidak berbicara, meskipun itu adalah gaya yang selalu ia cegah kemunculannya, Chanyeol memilih membuka suara. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menanggapi seperlunya dengan mengatakan, 'aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa'.

Chanyeol harus pintar-pintar membawa topik kedalam hubungan mereka atau membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya dari ' _aku akan menjaga hubungan ini sebaik mungkin dengan menghindari kesalah pahaman kedepannya'_ karena sebuah komunikasi didalam sebuah hubungan itu penting. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa menghindari kesalah pahaman kalau untuk berbicara saja harus diminta. Maka Chanyeol akan benar-benar senang karena ia akan bertingkah sesuai perangainya, dominan.

"Bicarakan apa saja karena suaramu mampu menghilangkan stress ku." Begitu bujuknya. _Chessy_ dan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menunduk. Menyusun untuk kalimat yang bahkan sudah bercokol didalam otak cantiknya sejak 23 menit terakhir. Kenapa dia bisa terarik padanya, dan kenapa pria itu ingin menjadikannya kekasih, hal itulah yang seharusnya ia semburkan lebih dulu dihadapan wajah Chanyeol sebelum ia menerima dengan pasrah ketika diminta menjadi kekasih pria tersebut. Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengundurnya atau memilih meloncati bagian 'aku ingin bertanya' kepada Chanyeol dan memilih jatuh pada sikap menerima yang selalu ia pegang teguh. Menerima begitu saja tanpa pertimbangan.

Lalu haruskah ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri? bagaimana perasaannya? Bagaimana perasaannya lewat pengakuan Chanyeol sebelumnya...

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Baekhyun mengerinyit. Didepannya sudah berdiri sosok tinggi siswa SHS bername tag Park Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Huh?" reaksi atas keterkejutannya. Sama sekali tak menjawab permintaan Park Chanyeol padanya.**_

" _ **Kau, Byun Baekhyun kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Bagaimana pria ini tahu namanya.**_

 _ **"Aku Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, dan serasa enggan karena mulai berpikiran negatif tentang sosok pria ini.**_

 _ **Chanyeol menangkap wajah cemas Baekhyun dan menahan geli.**_

" _ **Aku tidak berniat jahat sama sekali, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan perkataanku baik-baik. Bisakah?" Kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengangguk malahan mulai bisa mengatakan 'baiklah'.**_

" _ **Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sebulan belakangan, aku selalu memperhatikanmu melalui kakakku yang kebetulan adalah pengajarmu. Namanya Park Yoora, dia adalah guru gitar di kelasmu, benar?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk mendengar pernyataan dari sosok yang mengaku sebagai Park Chanyeol ini. Melalui sebuah hal yang tak terduga dari pengakuan adik dari salah satu dosen kesayangannya yang mengaku memperhatikannya.**_

 _ **Wow, adakah hal yang lebih mengejutkan ketimbang hal tersebut?**_

 _ **Seolah Tuhan sangat sayang padanya, pertanyaannya terjawab tak selang berapa lama hingga membelalak begitu tahu kalimat apa yang menyapa inderanya.**_

" _ **Langsung saja, aku akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku."**_

 **FLASHBACK end**

Ini adalah awam baginya. Lewat pengakuan cinta yang mendadak juga perasaan yang baru. Dirinya sudah terlena dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan hingga saat ia tiba dirumahnya, Baekhyun tetap merasakan getaran-getaran menggemaskan yang ia alami sama seperti ketika bersama Chanyeol. Lelaki dibawah usianya namun sudah sangat tahu bagaimana memberikan perhatian –dengan caranya sendiri- yang membuat jantungnya liar.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Pria itu membuktikan perkataannya _dengan tidak ingin dibantah tanpa terkecuali_ setelah mengatakan tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan aman. Maka setelah Baekhyun telah benar-benar masuk kedalam mansion serba putih, Chanyeol memacu Charlie lima menit kemudian.

Hangat menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya bahkan sampai kedalam hatinya. Ia suka saat perhatian Chanyeol tertuju padanya dari beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Mereka memang baru bertemu bahkan tahu perasaan masing-masing belum ada sejam belakangan. Tapi Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman begitu cepat pada pacar barunya. Entah apa yang sudah diperbuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa ini begitu benar dan begitu menyenangkan ketika merasakan perasaannya menghangat karena seseorang.

Dan ia semakin bahagia karena orang yang mencintainya adalah orang yang luar biasa tampan dengan kepribadiannya yang unik.

Orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Yang beruntung mendapat cinta pertamanya dan mendapatkan seluruh hatinya tanpa tersisa.

Ia memberikan seluruh perasaannya agar digenggam begitu erat oleh sosok kekasihnya yang menawan.

Baekhyun tersenyum didalam kamarnya dan menebak pasti rona itu mendatanginya lagi. Sampai ia malu-malu lalu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal strawberry bintik kuning.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya." Akunya pada objek-objek diseluruh ruangan. Dan kemudian malu lagi.

Byun Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

 **TBC**


End file.
